Loving comfort
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra and Bengali are good friends. But deep down they have feels for each other. One night Pumyra is frightened by a storm outside. Bengali sees how scared she is a comforts her. Then they admit their love for each other. Then they start a serious relationship. Things start to get a little complicated.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Bengali and Pumyra had been friends for a long time. They cared about each other very much. Bengali loved Pumyra deep down, he thought she was the nicest, bravest and most beautiful woman he ever met. But he didn't know how to tell her.

Pumyra loved Bengali deep down, she thought he was the strongest, bravest, and most handsome man she ever met. But she was afraid to tell him how she felt.

Both were afraid to tell each other their true feelings for each other. They hoped one day they could be together.

They were very helpful to each other and even became Thundercats together. Their rooms were next door to each other in the tower of omens.

It had been almost a year since they joined the Thundercats. Tonight there was a horrible storm going on. Pumyra was absolutely terrified of storms. She was really scared Bengali passed by her room and saw the door was open and saw her on the bed looking terrified. "Pumyra are you okay?" Bengali asked.

"I guess so," Pumyra said. There was a flash of lighting and a crack of thunder. Pumyra cried out and started to tremble.

"Pumyra are you scared of storms?" Bengali asked.

"Terrified," Pumyra said.

Bengali sat next to her on the bed. There was another flash of lighting and crack of thunder that rattled the sky. Pumyra cried out clung to Bengali. He hugged her. "It's going to be okay, I'm here I promise I won't leave," Bengali said.

Pumyra took a deep breath and let it out.

Bengali held her close and whispered comforting words to her. Pumyra started to calm down. She felt so safe with Bengali in the room. She looked him in the eye. "I love you Bengali," she said. Then looked shocked when she realized she admitted her feelings.

Bengali smiled at her. "I love you too Pumyra," he said hugging her close to his chest.

Their faces got close together and they leaned closer and then they kissed. Bengali deepened the kiss and ran his hands through her hair. Pumyra melted into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. The two of them parted and looked at each other.

"That was amazing," Pumyra said.

"It was," Bengali said.

Pumyra clung to Bengali until the storm ended. "Thank you for coming in Bengali and I'm glad to know you return my feelings," Pumyra said.

"You're welcome and I'm glad we can now be together." Bengali said.

It was late a night now. "Well I better go to my room," Bengali said. "It's late," he said.

Pumyra gave him one last kiss on the cheek to say good night. He kissed her on the cheek too say good night to her.

Both of them went to bed happy.

The next morning Pumyra and Bengali sat next to each other at breakfast instead of across from each other. "That was quite a storm last night," Snarfer said.

"It was Snarfer and it's a good thing it didn't cause much damage," Lynx-o said.

"Yes and we need to fix the damage it caused." Bengali said.

"Well I say it brought you and Pumyra together," Lynx-o said.

"You heard us admit our love?" Pumyra asked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to at first I was passing by your room and heard your tell each other you loved one another, I wish I could've seen your happy faces. But hearing how happy two were about it was good enough for me," Lynx-o said.

"Thank you old friend," Bengali said.

"Yes thanks Lynx-o," Pumyra said.

The three Thundercats helped the Wollos and Bolkins repair the damages caused by the storm. "Good thing we fixed up the place now you can start planting crops again," Lion-o said.

"We are so grateful Lion-o," the wollo said.

"Now we can fix up the mess that storm left in front of cat's lair," Panthro said.

"Yes what a it is," Tygra said.

"We even have to clean up around the tower of omens," Bengali said.

"We can't blame you Thundercats for your homes getting messed up that was one of the worst storms ever," a wollo said.

The Thundercats started clean up around Cat's lair and the tower of omens. Bengali and Pumyra were flirting. "What are those two doing?" Wilykat asked.

"Flirting," Panthro said.

"Yes looks those two just got into a relationship," Tygra said.

"I see," Wilykat said.

"How nice," Snarfer said.

"Yes love is a wonderful emotion and feeling." Lion-o said. "Jaga told me love is one of the most powerful things out there." he said.

"Wow," The kittens said.

Bengali and Pumyra were working side by side and Bengali gave Pumyra a flower which he put in her hair making her smile.

Their relationship is just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Pumyra and Bengali were now in a loving relationship. Right now they were in deep make out session. Bengali was running his hands through Pumyra's hair. Pumyra had her arms around Bengali's neck. They pressed the foreheads together. They saw Lion-o needed them. "Pumyra we will get back to this later," Bengali said.

"Oh Bengali you know just what to say to a girl," Pumyra said.

They rushed off to help Lion-o. After chasing the mutants off they helped the Wollos clean up the mess. Pumyra bandaged Bengali up. He had gotten hurt in the fight. "There you go, that should do it." Pumyra said.

"Thank you Pumyra," Bengali said. "I feel better already." he said. Then kissed her cheek.

"Hey now you two not in front of everyone," Panthro said.

Bengali and Pumyra turned red. They were plenty embarrassed.

The next morning Bengali eating breakfast. "How are you feeling?" Pumyra asked.

"A little sore but not as in much pain as I was when you first bandaged me up. You are a very skilled healer." Bengali said.

"Thanks, but I'm not perfect, I still have much to learn." Pumyra said. "I want to check your injury I want make sure you are not getting an infection." she said. She pealed off the the bandages. "It's looking a little swollen but not too bad." she said. Then she wrapped clean bandages around it.

Bengali went out and some dirty water soaked through his bandages. He went to find Pumyra. "Pumyra!" he called.

Pumyra came out of the bathroom. "What is it Bengali?" Pumyra asked.

"Pumyra I tripped and fell into a muddy puddle and now my bandages are wet and dirty." He said.

"It's good thing you told me, we can put some clean bandages on you," Pumyra said. She got his wounds clean and wrapped clean bandages on him. "There we go," she said.

At dinner Bengali felt hot. When he woke up the next morning he was sick. "Bengali I'm so sorry! I wish I did a better job at cleaning your wound when your bandages got soaked in dirty water. I also wish I did a better job on the stitches, then you wouldn't be sick with an infection," Pumyra said.

"It's okay Pumyra you did your best," Bengali said.

Pumyra took out the stitches and cleaned out the infection. It was painful for Bengali. "Sorry Bengali I'm doing my best to be gentle," Pumyra said. Then once it was cleaned out she rubbed disinfectant in the wound. Stitched it closed and then rubbed on herbs that prevent and treat infection. She made sure it was stitched completely closed this time. The stitches looked good the wound was sealed tight.

Now Bengali was all bandaged up again. Then Pumyra gave him some medicine for his fever. "Pumyra don't worry it's not your fault, you made a mistake, that's all." Bengali said. "You said you have much to learn still, so it's okay," he said.

Pumyra managed to smile.

For the rest of the day Pumyra tended to Bengali. The next morning his fever was gone. "Good news your fever is gone," Pumyra said.

"I feel better too but still a bit sore," Bengali said.

"You are going to be sore for a while," Pumyra said.

Pumyra changed Bengali's bandages twice a day. Then a couple of weeks later she took out the stitches. "There all healed but you now have a scar on your left side." Pumyra said.

"It's no big deal, I have a couple of scars, we all get one at one point." Bengali said.

Pumyra smiled at him. The Bengali kissed her cheek causing her to blush. "I love you Pumyra," Bengali said.

"I love you too Bengali," Pumyra said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It was night time and a storm was raging on. Bengali was comforting Pumyra because of her fear of storms. But suddenly they felt something, a deep affection. They started to take off their clothes and then they laid down. They started kissing and rubbing each other. "Pumyra I love you," Bengali said.

"I love Bengali," Pumyra said.

Bengali caressed Pumyra's body and kissed her neck and face. He was rubbing her arms and her sides. He kissed her on the lips passionately. He nuzzled her neck and let out a content growl.

Pumyra wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close to her snuggling up to him and contently sighing.

They eventually fell asleep.

The sun rose in the morning. Pumyra woke up and she saw she was cuddled up to Bengali and his arms were wrapped around her like he was protecting her. Bengali woke up too and he smiled at her. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning to you too," she said.

The two of them got dressed. They headed to the control room.

"Well you two are finally up, I could tell you two had a good time last night," Lynx-o said.

"Oh my," Pumyra said.

"I guess we didn't know you could hear us," Bengali said.

"It's okay I was young once too," Lynx-o said. "So don't worry about it, I hope you two are being careful," he said.

"I know how to deal with it Lynx-o, Bengali and I will be careful," Pumyra said.

"Yes we will," Bengali said.

Bengali and Pumyra had a big breakfast.

"Boy you two are eating quite a bit," Snarf said.

"Oh that, well last night we kind of well," Pumyra said.

"I see you two must be getting real serious," Panthro said.

"What are you talking about?" the Thunderkittens asked.

"Oh I know my dad told me about and I saw in a film in health class in snarf college." Snarfer said.

"I think it's time we gave the kittens the talk," Snarf said.

"I remember when you gave me the talk, you did with Panthro and Tygra," Lion-o said.

"The talk?" the kittens asked.

"We men will talk to you Wilykat," Panthro said.

"Us women will talk to you Wilykit," Cheetara said.

"Okay,' the kittens said.

The kittens got the talk. "So do you understand?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, I will become more like a man and less like a boy when I hit puberty, and I will become more interested in girls," Wilykat said.

"Yes that pretty much sums it up," Lion-o said.

"Wilykit do you understand?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes I will become more like a woman and less like a girl and go through changes when I hit puberty, I will become more interested in boys," Wilykit said.

"That's right," Pumyra said.

"Are all girl changes different from boy changes?" Wilykit asked.

"No, you both grow taller and stronger, and you both go through changes in the voice. But in boys the change is bigger in the voice." Pumyra said.

"Okay," Wilykit said.

Pumyra and Bengali were being careful as they could when they made love. But three weeks ago they got a little careless.

Pumyra was organizing her medicine bag and felt sick. She ran to the bathroom. She was throwing up. "Pumyra are you alright?" Snarfer asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Pumyra said.

"Okay, I'm just worried because you have been doing it a lot lately," Snarfer said.

"I think I'll see a doctor," Pumyra said. She started to go over her symptoms. She saw the pregnancy tests she had. (Cheetara had them too, she was in serious relationship with Tygra!) She used it and was shocked. It was positive, she was pregnant!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pumyra was shocked she was going to have a baby. She took three more tests all were positive. "I guess I better believe this, I am pregnant," Pumyra said. She was shocked and worried. Lynx-o heard her mumbling to herself.

"Are you alright Pumyra?" Lynx-o asked.

"I don't know, it took four different pregnancy tests and all say I'm pregnant," Pumyra said.

"That's great," Lynx-o said.

"It's wonderful I know but I don't know if Bengali will accept it, or how everyone else will react to it," Pumyra said. "I don't know what to do, what will happen or if I am ready to be a mother or, or if I can handle the responsibility or anything," she said.

"Pumyra tell me you are not thinking of ending the life that you now carry with in your womb?" Lynx-o asked.

"No, I wouldn't end a life that is so innocent." Pumyra said. "I'm just so overwhelmed." she said.

"It's going to be okay Pumyra, I know that things will be okay, I know Bengali might be shocked but he also might be happy so don't worry," Lynx-o said.

"Thank you Lynx-o you talking to me helped me feel better I'm ready to talk to Bengali." Pumyra said.

Pumyra found Bengali in his room. "Hey Pumyra is everything alright?" Bengali asked.

"Yes the thing is, well look," Pumyra said handing him the test.

Bengali gasped and looked at Pumyra. "You're pregnant?" Bengali asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

Bengali hugged her and kissed her face. "This is great news," Bengali said.

They were going to tell the other Thundercats the good news. They had to know about the baby coming. Today a Thunderian doctor named Calvin arrived. He was going to be living on Third earth. He heard that Pumyra was the only healer for the Thundercats and thought that she could use a hand.

Pumyra and Bengali told the news. "Mind if I examine you to see how you and the baby are doing?' Calvin asked. He took a look. "Pumyra you are fine and I'm sure you will deliver a healthy baby." he said.

Everyone sure was excited about this a baby Thunderian and new life.

Pumyra was now moving into Bengali's room. They were going to have a baby together so they should be living in the same room. Bengali got out a ring. "Pumyra will you marry me?" Bengali asked.

"Yes!" Pumyra said hugging him.

They were going to turn Pumyra's room into the nursery.

Bengali and Pumyra were really excited about their up coming wedding and their future baby.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

It had been a few weeks and Bengali and Pumyra were now officially married. They remember the ceremony it was quite wonderful with Tygra having the right to join them in marriage. It was truly perfect.

Then after the Calvin used the Fetal Doppler on Pumyra and they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. "Listen to our baby's heart," Pumyra said.

"It's so beautiful," Bengali said.

The two of them shared a kiss.

Pumyra and Bengali were sleeping and Pumyra woke up. She got up stretched and looked in the mirror. She saw she was starting to show. "Bengali." Pumyra said.

Bengali woke up and sat up in bed. "What is it?" Bengali asked.

"Look," Pumyra said.

Bengali took a look and Pumyra was starting to show. "How wonderful," Bengali said.

Calvin was pleased with the baby's progress. "You and the baby are in good shape," Calvin said.

"I'm glad for that," Pumyra said.

Pumyra was having some doubts still. "Is everything alright Pumyra?" Bengali asked.

"I'm just thinking it's just I'm worried if I can be a good mother once the baby is born," Pumyra said.

"I'm worried too, I'm worried if can be a good father when the baby is born," Bengali said. "But we can get through this together." he said.

"Thanks Bengali," Pumyra said.

Lion-o made an announcement. "Pumyra you will only have the duties of a healer until the baby is born, last thing we need is to risk the life of the unborn child," Lion-o said.

"I would have to agree with you Lion-o, safety of the baby is the most important thing." Pumyra said.

"I will try to be a big help for you Pumyra," Bengali said.

"I know you will," Pumyra said.

"Bengali you still have your Thundercat duties but they are cut down because you will be a father soon and you and Pumyra will have a baby to raise. When the child is older we will teach him or her the code of Thundera and raise them into a capable Thundercat," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o every young child who is born to our people must know the code," Pumyra said.

"Yes and I know they will be a great Thundercat," Lion-o said.

Three months later.

Time had gone by quickly and Pumyra was going to have her baby in four more months. Bengali was working on something in his workshop when he heard Pumyra scream. He ran to her. "Hey get out I'm trying to get dressed!" Pumyra said.

"Sorry, I just came because you screamed," Bengali said.

"Sorry I worried what I screamed about it stupid," Pumyra said.

"What did you scream about?" Bengali asked.

"This," Pumyra said showing him her one of her dresses. It had busted seams.

"Oh dear," Bengali said.

"I know what you are thinking I'm getting too fat!" Pumyra said.

"No you're pregnant," Bengali said. "Don't worry I got something for you, Calvin helped me get it," he said giving it to her. He turned around and let Pumyra get dressed.

"I'm done," Pumyra said.

Bengali turned around and saw Pumyra in her maternity dress. "You know if thought I was fat I wouldn't blame you this little one is growing fast." she said.

"That doesn't matter to me, you are still the most beautiful woman in my eyes." Bengali said hugging.

Pumyra gasped and looked at Bengali. "Did you feel that Bengali did it move just now?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes, I felt it," Bengali said.

"You want to feel again?" Pumyra asked.

"You don't mind?" Bengali asked.

"Of course not," Pumyra said she took his hand and placed it on her belly.

Bengali felt the baby kick. "Yep looks like it's doing okay," Bengali said.

"Yes it's making feel like I am doing a good job," Pumyra said.

"Because you are, so don't worry about it," Bengali said. "You will be a great mother," he said.

The two of the kissed and headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Pumyra was seeing Calvin for a checkup. He was doing an ultrasound. "It's a girl," Calvin said.

Bengali kissed Pumyra's forehead. They were so happy. They made the nursery fit for a baby girl.

"We need to talk about names," Bengali said.

"Yes what should we name our future daughter," Pumyra said. "We will know what to call her when she is born," she said.

"Yes we will," Bengali said.

The baby was going to come in four months so they had much to prepare for. The nursery was almost finished. Bengali, Tygra and Panthro were putting the finishing touches on it. "There, all finished," Tygra said.

"Yes now, the nursery is ready for the baby," Panthro said.

"Yes ready for my baby girl," Bengali said.

"Yes having a daughter you sure are lucky," Panthro said.

"Thanks," Bengali said.

"Yes and I know your daughter will be a real beauty," Tygra said.

"Thanks, if we go back to Thundera to stay I want to make sure no boys with funny ideas try anything they might regret with her," Bengali said.

"Figures, if I had a daughter I wouldn't like boys going near her either," Panthro said.

"Yes and one day she will find the right guy and they will get married and you might become a grandfather." Tygra said.

"That would be nice," Bengali said. "But that is a long way off," he said.

Bengali led Pumyra to the nursery. "It's amazing," Pumyra said.

"I'm glad you like it," Bengali said.

They continued to prepare for the baby. They got toys and clothes and diapers.

Pumyra and Bengali were going through names for the baby and couldn't decide. But they had sometime to find out names because the baby wasn't coming for another three months.

Three months passed by quickly. The baby was coming any day now.

As the days passed Pumyra became more excited and anxious. Calvin gave her one last physical exam. "You look great and so does the baby. Your daughter will be born any day now," Calvin said.

"Good, I hope she comes out soon, because I'm tired of the back aches and everything," Pumyra said.

On warm spring day Pumyra went into labor. Bengali was holding her hand. "Don't worry Pumyra I will help in anyway I can," Lion-o said.

"I know," Pumyra said then cried out.

"I never seen her in pain like this," Bengali said.

"Don't worry she's going to be fine," Calvin said. "Pain is part of child birth and I know she will deliver a healthy cub." he said.

Pumyra held on to Bengali. "Bengali," she said.

"It's okay I'm here remember to breathe," Bengali said. "Just breathe," he said.

Pumyra was doing her breathing but it really hurt. "Okay Pumyra it won't be long now," Calvin said.

Cheetara was helping she got some hot water and got a blanket and some towels.

"Okay Pumyra push!" Calvin said.

Pumyra started to push while squeezing Bengali's hand. Bengali tried not to cry out in pain himself because she was hurting his hand. He ignored the pain and whispered how much he loved her in her ear.

"You are doing good, I can the see the head," Calvin said. "Easy now take a breath and push again," he said.

Pumyra took another deep breath and pushed again. Bengali brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. "Soon Pumyra we will parents, now let's meet our cub," Bengali said.

Pumyra gave one more big push and the baby started crying. Calvin pulled and lifted up the baby girl who was screaming loudly then cut cord. Cheetara went to work on cleaning the baby. "Your baby girl is very healthy," Calvin said and started to tend to Pumyra.

Cheetara then came up with the clean and swaddled baby. She gave her to Pumyra. "My baby girl," Pumyra said.

Calvin took the after birth and stored it so it could be disposed of properly.

Pumyra and Bengali looked at their daughter. She had every light tan fur and white with black stripes. Her hair on her head was in a pattern of color, brown, black, and then white after that it repeats.

"She's so beautiful," Bengali said.

"Yes she is," Pumyra said.

"I think we should call her Pegalia." Bengali said.

"Great idea," Pumyra said.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pumyra was now nursing Pegalia. She had taken lessons and she marveled at how it felt. Bengali was amazed too, he watched as his daughter fed. "Bengali would you like to hold her?" Pumyra asked.

"I don't know," Bengali said. "I'm just worried I might drop her or hurt her," he said.

"Don't worry just stay calm, and support her little head." Pumyra said handing Pegalia to Bengali.

Bengali carefully cradled his daughter close to his chest. "She's so soft and warm," Bengali said. "Hey sweetie I'm your daddy," he said.

Pegalia cooed and then yawned and fell asleep. Bengali placed her in her bassinet. "Sleep well my daughter." Bengali said. "Pumyra how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, but I'm fine," Pumyra said. Pumyra yawn and looked sleepy.

"How about you get some rest," Bengali said.

"Okay," Pumyra said went to sleep.

"Am I interrupting?" Lynx-o asked.

"No but Pumyra is getting some much needed sleep and our daughter is a sleep too," Bengali said.

"Okay I will let the others know the baby is here," Lynx-o said.

"Thanks I will stay with my girls," Bengali said. He had two beautiful women in his life now. This was the happiest day of Bengali's life.

Lynx-o contacted Cat's lair. "Hello Lynx-o how are things going over there at the tower of omens?" Lion-o asked.

"Good news the baby has been born," Lynx-o said.

"That's great, we saw Cheetara leaving to help almost seven hours ago, it's great to hear that the baby has finally arrived." Lion-o said.

"Yes it is good news, we better go and meet the new baby." Panthro said.

"Well I would wait a while if I were you Pumyra is tired and she and Bengali probably wants sometime with their child before you all met it," Lynx-o said.

"Well what did they name their daughter?" Tygra asked.

"That I don't know Bengali was so excited he forgot to tell me," Lynx-o said. "But he said both mother and daughter are sleeping peacefully." he said.

"We the important thing is both are fine," Snarf said.

"Yes that does matter a great deal we will come over tomorrow and see the baby," Lion-o said.

"Okay then I will let Bengali and Pumyra know," Lynx-o said. He told Bengali to expect the other Thundercats tomorrow.

"Okay then, I will tell Pumyra when she wakes up," Bengali said.

Bengali soon went to bed himself.

The next morning he and Pumyra smiled at each other. They were happy about now being parents. "The others will be over soon to meet Pegalia," Bengali said.

"As long as they are quiet and careful," Pumyra said. She was nursing Pegalia.

"She sure is hungry." Bengali said.

"Very hungry," Pumyra said. Pegalia finished and let go. Pumyra burped her and started to rock her to sleep.

Lynx-o came in. "The others are here, and they are ready to meet the baby," Lynx-o said.

"Let them in," Pumyra said.

The other Thundercats came in saw Pegalia. "Aw," they said.

"What is her name?" Snarf asked.

"Pegalia," Bengali said.

"That's pretty name," Snarfer said.

"Yes and she's cute," Wilykit said.

"Yes and so small," Wilykat said.

"But she'll bigger and soon she'll be able to do the things you Thunderkittens can do," Pumyra said.

"She is beautiful child," Lion-o said. "We will raise her under the code of Thundera and she will grow into a fine Thunderian." he said.

"Yes, we will teach her much," Lynx-o said.

"We will protect her too," Panthro said.

"I'm glad you all are being so helpful," Pumyra said.

Pegalia stared at the Thundercats in awe. She was soon going to grow up into a fine Thunderian.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Pumyra and Bengali were happy to have their sweet little daughter Pegalia. They loved her very much. She had big blue eyes like her father and smile like Pumyra's. The other Thundercats helped with Pegalia's care. They sometimes baby sat for her.

Pegalia was easy to care for. She bonded with all the Thundercats. She liked all of them. She sometime tugged on Lynx-o's facial hair. He didn't mind she was just baby. Pegalia liked Lion-o a lot. He was one of her favorites. She liked it when he played peak-a-boo with her. "Lion-o is great with kids," Pumyra said.

"Yes he sure is," Panthro said.

"He is understanding, kind, disciplined and fair all the things a kid needs from an adult." Snarf said.

Pegalia was at least two and half months old right now. Nothing could change this happy moment.

Today the Lunataks broke in to the tower of omens. Alluro found her took her away. "Bengali, Alluro has Pegalia," Pumyra said.

Bengali tried to get them but he was knocked back.

In the forest the Lunataks tried to get away with the child. Hachiman saw took the child from them and chased them off. "Those Lunataks taking a baby, they have no honor," He said. Pegalia was crying. "There, there now little one I will take you back to your parents." he said. Pegalia calmed down and looked at Hachiman. "You look like a Thunderian," he said.

He saw where he was. "The tower of omens is near here, maybe they will know your parents," Hachiman said and headed there. He saw in the distance and hurried carefully to get there. Near the tower he saw Pumyra and Bengali. "Excuse me, Pumyra, Bengali?" he said. They turned to see them. "Do you know who this child belongs to?" he asked.

Pumyra and Bengali saw the baby was Pegalia. "Pegalia!" Pumyra said running up. Pegalia reached out for Pumyra who took her into her arms. "My baby, my sweet little baby," she said.

Bengali came up and kissed Pegalia on the head. "My baby girl," he said.

"She belongs to you two?" Hachiman asked.

"Yes, Alluro took her when the Lunataks attack the tower of omens," Pumyra said.

"I just took her away from those Lunataks I was planning on returning her to her parents, and it looks like have." Hachiman said.

"Thank you so much Hachiman, we own you a great deal of thanks." Pumyra said.

"You owe me nothing I was happy to help," Hachiman said.

Pegalia had just fallen asleep. "Looks like the whole thing tuckered her out." Bengali said.

"Well we better let her sleep, I hope to see you all again." Hachiman said.

Everyone was relieved the Pegalia was safe.


End file.
